The Protagonist (Artix Entertainment)
The Protagonist is the main character of a collection of games made by Artix Entertainment, including the original AdventureQuest, DragonFable, MechQuest, and AdventureQuest World. Biography 13th Lord of Chaos After battling their way to the top of Mount Doomskull, the hero of Battleon at last confronted Drakath and, enraged at him for all the pain and suffering that Chaos has caused to everyone up to that point, tried to make him pay for what he had done. Unfortunately, Drakath was too powerful for them, and was about to finish them off and murder them, only for them to remind him that he promised to reveal the identity of the 13th Lord of Chaos. Drakath agreed, and chose them as the 13th Lord of Chaos, transforming them into one out of the 13th Lord's four choosable classes (Warrior, Mage, Rogue, and Healer). The hero, regardless of whether they were a Good or Evil hero, would then cause chaos from that point until the time that they would unleash the 13th Beast of Chaos. Eternal Dragon of Time After destroying the Dragon's Lair, the Hero unleashed the 13th Chaos Beast, the Eternal Dragon of Time. After destroying Battleon, the Hero attacked Drakath, beginning to defeat him. However, it is revealed that the Hero was the Eternal Dragon of Time all along (more here) and is killed by Drakath (not permanently, as Death still hasn't reaped his/her soul) and Drakath begins to tell how he became the Champion of Chaos. Optional Jerk and Villain Moments *Choosing Evil in all games. *Changing to Evil in AdventureQuest Worlds. *Choosing Evil Options in Dialog. *Punt Twilly at the beginning of DragonFable. *Punt Twilly in the Moglin Punting Event in AdventureQuest Worlds. Story Villain Moments *Being sent by Vordred to attack The Paladin Order after being turned undead. *Becoming the 13th Lord of Chaos. *Invading and Chaorrupting the town of Willow Creek and leaving a Chaos Werewolf to attack. *Invading and Burning Doom Wood. *Invading Darkovia and manipulating the Werewolves and Vampire to fight each other so that Safiria gets killed by a Werewolf. *Invading the Dragon's Lair and unleashing the Dragon of Time. *Destroying Battleon. Gallery Chaos Lord Hero.png|The Six Versions of the 13th Lord of Chaos. Mage Chaos Boss.png Trivia *The Female Hero is the fourth female Chaos Lord, the first being Xing & Xang who later became Xiang, the second being Kimberly and the third being Khasaanda. *The Hero is the first Chaos Lord who can choose their own class. *The Good Hero is the third Swordhaven Chaos Lord with Maximillian Lionfang being the first and Chaos Lord Alteon being the second. *The Evil Hero is the first Shadowscythe Chaos Lord. *The Hero is the second Chaos Lord with a god complex with the first being Tibicenas. **However its revealed that The Hero is actually a God in human form without knowing. *The Hero is the first Chaos Lord who is also their own Chaos Beast considering that they are also the Eternal Dragon of Time. *Like Darth Vader The Hero starts out as a protagonist before falling to the side of their respective antagonist Palpatine to Vader and Drakath to the Hero and eventually both plan on betraying the antagonist they side with for greater power. *The Hero's copy from AdventureQuest Worlds is slightly taller than the original. External links *The Protagonist in Heroes Wiki *The Protagonist in Hero Wiki Navigation Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Thief Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Internet Villains Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutated Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Usurper Category:Death Gods Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Lawful Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Demon Category:Dark Priests Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Parasite Category:Successful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Supervillains Category:Psychopath Category:Necromancers Category:Karma Houdini